Darkness
by emeralddusk
Summary: Babydoll, there's a part of you that you've been hiding...show me your darkness. Original concept and partnership: JulietSimmsLover96. Femmeslash


Sucker Punch: Darkness

Prologue

_Asylums weren't meant to be like this...Not like Lennox. Their purpose was to help the mentally disturbed...to protect the innocent and give second chances...second chances. That phrase was never once mentioned here..._

Gunshots fired, and a crying little girl fell to the floor, cold and dead inside that closet. Her blood was warm as it ran through the blond girl's fingers. Inside the car, it was so cold, and the rain was even colder.

_Never counted on it...never counted on meeting such wonderful people... "I'm Rocket..." "Sweet Pea"..."Blondie"..."Amber"..."Madame Gorski"...Never counted on making friends...or a new family._

Clad in revealing outfits, having to prance around like showgirls, the inmates at the asylum found themselves as nothing more than sexual tools for Blue, their cruel overlord. After that terrible day, though...things changed. When the cold, flawless silver needle touched the upper section of her eye, Babydoll felt a sharp sensation surge through her entire body. Then, the hammer came down, and the ice pick plowed through the soft layer of ice, shattering everything within. Her eyes died at that moment...fried from the electricity, dulled by the cold tool plunging into her brain. Removing his mask, the doctor left Babydoll in the care of who he believed was a caring doctor...

_Blue got his play toy that night...however, he realized that a silent, lobotomized girl was nothing more than a doll...he had been wrong the entire time. Finally, Gorski threw the door open, followed by the police, and made sure Blue would never hurt another innocent child again. They took him away that night; handed the asylum over to someone far out of Blue's control or influence. Sweet Pea and the other girls gathered around the blond-haired young woman, trying to find an essence of her soul within her eyes. However, they were unable to see anything._

"Baby," Sweet Pea whispered, her trembling hands stroking the girl's soft cheeks. "Baby...please." Tears formed in the young woman's eyes as she tried to make something...anything out of the soulless marbles that now filled the eye sockets of her friend. "Please don't leave me like this, Baby...not now."

Twitching her neck, the blond girl turned her head slowly towards her friend. "...Sweet Pea?" she asked, sounding scared, and more vulnerable than ever. Everyone let out a truly relieved sigh, falling in love with the sight before them,

"Thank Heaven," Blondie whispered, covering her mouth.

"They were wrong," Sweet Pea whispered into Babydoll's ear, planting a gentle kiss on her cheek. "They said you were gone...they were wrong."

"I'm still here," a weak Babydoll muttered, staring forward with her scarred eyes.

Days Later...

Rocket sat behind Babydoll on one of their new, soft, well-kept beds, pulling the girl's long, light-blond hair back into a French braid. "Thanks, Rocky," Babydoll said, her voice alittle bit cracked, but peaceful.

"No problem, bud," the red-haired young woman answered. "So, how are you feeling?"

"...I don't know," the blond girl answered, looking at the floor. "I haven't felt the same since the accident." Silence filled the room like smoke spreading inside a sealed bunker. Rocket felt her heart start to sink. "I don't know...I'm sorry, I've gotta go." With that, Babydoll got up and walked away, her hair falling back into its natural form. _What happened to you that night? _the young woman asked herself, folding her hands in her lap, not daring to watch Babydoll depart. _How much of you did they really take?_

Walking down the hallway, the blond young woman let out a dull sigh, the blank marbles that were her eyes not moving from the carpet. The air felt colder; ever since the incident. Holding little memory of her visit with her friend, the young woman couldn't help but question herself over and over and over again.

"Are you lost?" a voice called out. Babydoll stopped dead in her tracks, staring forward into nothingness. Footsteps sounded, growing closer every second. Turning her head, the blond young woman saw an unfamiliar face. "You okay?" the new girl asked the blond. Babydoll got a better look at the mysterious figure; her hair was blond and course, her face lacking in any hair (including eye brows and lashes), and her flesh was pale. "I've seen you around...I never met you, but I didn't have to to realize something's wrong...Something happened to you...Can you tell me?"

"Who are you?" Babydoll asked with a deeply puzzled but blank voice.

"My name's Kendra," the course-haired young woman answered with a caring smile. "I've been here about three years...And I know when someone's in pain...Please." The blond-haired girl nodded, and sat down in the middle of the hallway. Kendra did the same, not seeming to mind in the least.

"They tried to lobotomize me," Babydoll confessed, feeling some of her uneasiness fade. "They didn't, but...I feel kind of messed up, you know?"

"Did it hurt...When the needle hit your brain?" Kendra asked, her voice all but trembling. Babydoll nodded. "Baby...I'm sorry, but you need to know...they _did _lobotomize you... The way you're feeling...the way you've been acting...that's exactly what it does." A sharp chill shot down the girl's spine. "They make sure you're drained of who you are...leave you helpless...but they made a mistake. They didn't know you had friends...now that you know...you can start all over; better than you were before. You can be anything...we can be a dream."

"I...I," Babydoll's voice carried on.

"I know you're scared, but won't you fight the lobotomy long enough to take a new life?" Kendra's voice sang as she took the young girl's hands in her own. "Please...hold on to life...become something new...Will you?" The course-haired young woman's eyes glowed with an unusual fire.

"...Okay," Babydoll accepted. "Can you show me?" Kendra smiled, and wrapped her arms around her new charge.

Staring at the wall, Sweet Pea thought things over repeatedly. Everything was so wrong...she wished she could help her suffering friend, but at the same time, Babydoll needed to be surrounded by friends, and reintegrate into society (as much as possible for one in a metal asylum). "Penny for your thoughts," Blondie called out, walking into her friend's room, still clad in her tight, little, black leotard.

"I'd part with 'em for less," Sweet Pea answered, her dull voice sounding just above depressed. Not turning away from the wall, the young woman tried to force down a swelling lump in her throat.

"Can I sit down?" Blondie asked, her natural sensitivity showing with ever word and bodily movement. Sweet Pea nodded, and felt the gentle shaking of her mattress once her friend had taken a seat close to her. "I'm worried about her, too...But you know you can't do everything."

"Then why do I feel like I have to?" the blond young woman replied. "I don't know what it is, but I just feel, I don't know, close to her. It's killing me to see her going through all this."

"It's hard on all of us," the dark-haired young woman answered, gently stroking her hand up and down her friend's back. "Especially because, you know...her stepfather made her come here...Babydoll never did anything to anyone...But you know we couldn't save her. We did everything we could. She did everything she could...she's hurt and confused, but the fact that she remembers us...that must mean the lobotomy didn't work. She'll be okay, snow flake." Sweet Pea struggled to gulp down a raw aching in her throat, feeling tears well up in her clenching face. "Sssh," Blondie said, gently pulling the blond onto her shoulder and coursing her hand down her arm. "Don't hide it anymore...Just cry..." Sweet Pea sniffled and sobbed until all of her composure was broken. "Just cry..." _Why do I feel like I have to try everything for her? _the blond wondered. _Because she's more than just my friend...at least, I love her more than a friend._

"What do you see?" Kendra asked, looking into the dull blue marbles that were now Babydoll's eyes. "Can you see anything?"

"Not anymore," the girl answered, the glow of Kendra's eyes shining in her own. "I'm lost...I can't see...I can't feel...It feels like they tore all the empathy out of me..."

"I can teach you how to feel," the course-haired woman answered, stroking Babydoll's arm from the finger tips up. "...I can give you new sight...new vision...a new world; all within yourself. No more pain, no more fear, no more looking back. Please, take my hand...and don't let go. You'll be a dream..." Slowly, nervously lifting her trembling hand, Babydoll let the fear ice over her heart, and grabbed Kendra's hand; the embrace was warm, but everything about it felt cold. Forcing its way into her brain, a frozen lance penetrated Babydoll's mind, body, and soul. Her gorgeous, caring, shining eyes that could once hold the world, now turned to featureless little balls. Her breath was colder, her pulse and heartbeat slower, and her will cracked. But now, all that was vanishing. Kendra's touch seemed to surge through the blond girl's bod; filling her with strength, power, a new will, and complete memory of the crime that was her life. Opening her weak eyes, Babydoll felt red fire burn inside of her soul. The marbles shattered, and red, almost feline eyes shined through. Clenching her fists, the former victim let out an almost sexually-pacified sigh, and looked at Kendra. She wasn't afraid anymore; nothing could hurt her now; she was strong.

"How do you feel?" Kendra asked, her kind expression slowly warping into a portrait of darkness and satisfaction.

"...Like nothing," Babydoll whispered, now living with the soul of a beautiful, fiery monster. A malicious smile grew on the girl's face. Acting slowly and gravely, the blond young woman ripped her sleeves, exposing red, glowing waves of energy flowing under her skin. Her short skirt allowed the mystic, red scars to shine. Her shorter, pigtailed hair flared out like a wildfire caught in a typhoon, then dropped over her shoulders; every long, flawless lock shined with a gorgeous, dark aura. Any aspect of Babydoll that once reflected patience, fear, or weakness was dead.

"Beautiful," Kendra whispered, stroking her hand down the girl's long, proud, flawless hair. "All the power you can imagine...it's all yours." Babydoll passionately thrust herself forward, kissing Kendra's full, smooth lips with her own blazing mouth. Pulling back, Babydoll licked her lips with an almost savage satisfaction. "You're the darkness that you always had inside you...Dark Babydoll. Drink it in, my lovely." Smiling, the blond girl walked away, feeling dark energy surging through her mind, body, and soul.

That night, a breakout alarm tore through any and all silence. Several of the other inmates attempted to escape, but all attention was on one in particular... "Babydoll?" Sweat Pea cried out, looking around. However, she couldn't find that familiar, caring face. "Please, no," she desperately whispered. "Rocket! Get stay inside this room." The young woman shut the door, and forced her little sister towards her bed. _Babydoll could be out there...lost, scared, confused...but Rocket's my sister; I've gotta look out for her._

"I'm fine," the redheaded young woman sharply replied. "I'm not a baby!" Looking into her older sister's concerned eyes, Rocket gave in, and held her close.

Blondie and Amber could take care of themselves; But what about Babydoll? In the state she was in, she couldn't remember herself, much less fight off someone interested in hurting an innocent girl...or doing worse.

"They took everything from you..." Kendra whispered, her voice growing almost sinister. The sense of joy beamed within her. "Now...take it all back." With a wicked smile emblazon on her once-pure face, Babydoll nodded, felt the raw energy flow through her hands, then walked into the forest, hearing the city's sounds piercing through the silent air. As the trees and brush flowed behind the young woman, fires began to swallow them; vicious red blazes that licked the sky with their furious waving.

Around midnight, the rioting at Lennox had come to a close, and all the inmates were confined to their rooms. Fortunately, Blondie and Amber managed to sneak in with the sisters. "I didn't see her in the hallway," Blondie sadly declared, her voice starting to break up.

"The new boss has no idea what happened to her," Rocket added. "Who knows what she's going through right now."

"We've got to find her," Sweet Pea announced, losing track of her emotions. "Let someone know...anything! She could be dying, or getting raped, or..."

"Sweety, calm down," Blondie said, putting her hand on her friend's shoulder. "I know you're upset...we're all worried about her...but I've never seen you like this...right now, all we can do is hope she's okay."

"There's no way we can sneak out of here," Amber gravely added. "We can spread out tomorrow; look for her in shifts...just as long as they don't catch us...especially as a group."

"This can't wait until morning!" Sweet Pea cried.

"Sis, calm down!" Rocket ordered, sounding upset. "You're never like this...what's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong," the blond woman trembled out, her eyes starting to blur over. "Babydoll's my friend, and she needs me now."

Realizing something was off, the redhead turned to the other girls. "Guys, maybe you should go off to bed...we need to talk; you know, sister-to-sister." Amber and Blondie nodded, settled into the sisters' bed, and pretended not to notice Sweet Pea and Rocket walking into the closet and turning on a fan to block out their conversation. Blondie gently pulled her arm around the Asian girl's shoulder, and began stroking down her soft, dark hair. Amber chuckled at her friend's actions; they were both trying to forget how helpless they were at the moment.

"What's eating you?" Rocket sharply whispered, looking at her big sister with concern.

"I...I don't know," Sweet Pea answered, trying to avoid eye contact. "I just...I feel worried about her...more than I should. I mean, ever since the accident...since I saw how the light went out of her eyes...I've been afraid they'll take more. I don't wanna...lose her."

"...You really care about her," the redheaded girl calmly summarized. "...Like, more than friends."

"No," Sweet Pea argued, feeling her heart start to race.

"Hun, it's okay," Rocket replied, gently grabbing the young woman's shoulders. "...It's okay if you feel this way. Just, you need to realize there are limits to what you can do... We'll find her, save her...as a team. Like we used to. Don't do anything rash." Sweet Pea looked at the floor.

"...I've never felt like this before," she whispered, growing extremely self-conscious. "I mean...we're both girls...should I even..."

"It's okay," Rocket answered. "Love is love. That's all there is. Now just relax...she'll be okay. Try to get some sleep. Okay, angel?" Sweet Pea nodded, a weak smile forming on her face. "Do you want me to read you _Princess and the Pea_? Mom said it was your favorite." The older sister laughed as she shut off the fan.

"No, thanks," Sweet Pea said with a lightened tone.

"You were always her little sweet pea, sis," Rocket continued to herself, remembering her mother with a smile, followed by a tear.

"First the gunshot..." Babydoll whispered with hatred bleeding into her voice. Clenching her fists, the young woman watched the people around her start to bleed, then fall to the ground. "Then the silence..." Waving her hands in front of her, Babydoll projected a vicious bolt of red energy, causing several of the male nurses that once hauled her off to the asylum after the incident with her stepfather, to disappear into dust. "And now...my happy ending." Taking in the deep satisfaction; reclaiming her sanity, her stand in the world, and her position as more than just a victim, the girl listened to cries, screams, and curdles of death all around her. Her sister's body dropped cold and dead on the ground hundreds of times; red smoke coming off of her body. "Remember me, Blue?...I'm back, and you're helpless!" Fires broke out in the surrounding buildings, reflecting in Babydoll's glowing, red, feline eyes. Wicked laughter came from her throat as the bodies faded and dropped.

_Love is Love...That's all there is..._While the other inmates slept, another young woman went missing. Holding her coat close to her chest, the blond girl made her way towards the city, feeling some sort of connection to the panic. If anywhere, this would be the likely location of the more unstable patients. Her boots pressing into the cold grass, the soft mud, and the little puddles, the young woman felt breeze hit her face. "I forgot what it felt like to be free," she whispered, nearing the large buildings, and the fire.

"Come to watch the fireworks?" a corrupt version of a familiar voice called out. Letting go of her jacket, Sweet Pea watched in horror as Babydoll set the city ablaze.

"Baby?" the blond girl asked, her heart sinking within her chest. "What...how did..."

"Her name was Kendra," Babydoll answered, not looking away from her fire. "That's all I remember...if you've come to remind me of who I used to be, don't bother...the old me died with the ice pick and hammer."

"No...she didn't," Sweet Pea snapped, speaking over the heavy wind. "The lobotomy didn't work...and you didn't die, because I never let you die."

"Go back to your playgroup, kid," the blond girl called out, her voice bold and audacious. "I've got business here."

"No, Baby, you don't," the blond girl screamed, struggling to see or breathe through the rising smoke. "You should be back at Lennox...with us...with the ones who love you!"

"Everyone I love is dead!" Babydoll hollered, growing enraged.

"No!" Sweet Pea cried, her eyes erupting into tears; each one streaming down her face and onto the cold ground below. "Remember Rocket...Amber...Blondie...Madame Gorski...me. You were our sister...you showed us that not everyone had given up on us...I'm not giving up on you...even if that means giving everything to you."

"What are you talking about?" Babydoll asked, turning to her old friend. "What could a little orphan ever give me?" Those words hurt.

"First of all...this," Sweet Pea answered, thrusting her hand into the blond girl's cheek, leaving a thick red mark. "Now, listen to me...I don't know who the hell Kendra is... or where you got the idea that you're a broken psychopath...You stayed yourself after what happened with your sister...after they tried to shut you up...you're not losing yourself to self-doubt and fire." Silence filled the air. "You were always something in my eyes, and in your own...Baby, listen...I love you. Not like a sister, not like an inmate...but as...whatever you need. That's what I'm willing to give. I'm in love with you, your mind, your body, your soul...Babydoll. Is that enough?"

"...I go back to being the helpless little..." Babydoll stuttered, her voice losing its confidence.

"You were never helpless," Sweet Pea interrupted. "You were always the strongest of us all. I can't make you come back...if you ever had any strength inside you...if you ever cared about yourself...then come back, and I'll be waiting." With that, the blond woman shot herself in the other direction, and walked away. Her jaw dropped, eyes fixed on a blood-stained night's sky, Babydoll stood at war with herself. _All my life...I wanted to make a name for myself...I thought Blue would do it, then I thought my friends could...then Kendra...I was wrong. I have to be the one who makes this all right..._

"When you said love!..." the blond girl called out, Sweet Pea still in her sight. The older blond turned around suddenly. "...Did you mean...me and you? Together? Not on a temporary note?"

"Yes," Sweet Pea softly answered. "...You know, my mother used to tell me a story...in the end, all that matters is that the girl had it in herself to become a princess..."

Her long, violent, blond hair settled on her shoulders, and the rings of red energy faded. Babydoll fell on the ground, looking like herself again. Sweet Pea knelt down beside her, picked her head up onto her knee, and began stroking down her hair. "Wake up, angel," the blond whispered. Babydoll's eyes shook, then slowly parted to reveal the gorgeous blue eyes...from before the incident. All the love, all the intelligence, all the buried hope and compassion had returned to her eyes; they were hers again.

"Hey, Sweet Pea," the weak young woman whispered. "...Did we have fun?" Unable to answer, the blond woman sat silent as her dearest friend pulled herself up, and pressed her lips upward onto hers. For a second, silence was in the air. Then, they parted.

"You mean it?" Sweet Pea asked, hopefully, even as the tears formed in her eyes. Babydoll smiled, throwing her hair back into its natural division in the back. The two lovingly embraced one another, engaged in another kiss, and felt the world slowly come to a sense of forgiveness.

In the morning, the two girls were seen talking in the sisters' room with the rest of their friends. Madame Gorski expressed her thanks that "her girls" were all safe. Overall, things were back to a comfortable place...but with some very-needed changes. Sweet Pea and Babydoll proudly told their friends of their relationship; Rocket reacted only with a smile. No one ever heard from the mysterious and wicked girl named Kendra, ever again. Some say, once Babydoll escaped her power, she stood before the sun, and melted into a pool of her own hatred. Others say she never existed in the first place, and the entire event was all the dream of a young girl who grew up with the help of her friends, and her own strength.

_Love is Love...That's all there is..._

_Coauthored with JulietSimmsLover96 _


End file.
